


With some help

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Sam Winchester, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Needles, Nurse Dean, Patient Reader, Sedation, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Therapist Sam Winchester, depressed reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader has been in and out of the hospital for self-harm and depression.When things are getting worse her girlfriend calls on the doctors to do a home visit.





	With some help

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of cutting.

Sam noticed you become a bit more distance in your last few therapy sessions. He began to worry and he knew it was doctor patient confidentiality, but the last few times you were in the hospital you had grown close to him, Dr. Castiel Novak and his brother Nurse Dean Winchester. The three of them all agreed that you were the favorite of their patients.

He had mention something to them and they agreed when they would see you in the hall you were more quiet, quick and out. 

The last time you were brought into the hospital by your girlfriend Charlie. She was also worried about you and knew the last time you went to the hospital for your depression and self-harm. It was harder to get you to go. 

You were twenty years old and your parents lived on the other side of the country. Charlie had promised them that she would look after you. Your last hospital stay, the Winchesters and Dr. Novak gave Charlie their direct line. That way they would come to you.

“Y/n?” Charlie asked creeping into your room. “I made some tea, if you’re like.”

“Oh. Thank you.” you whispered sitting up.

“It’s in the kitchen, if you’d like to join me.” She gave a soft smile and you nodded getting out of bed. 

You walked into the kitchen and saw the cup of tea at the table. You two sat down and after a moment she spoke.

“I called Dr. Novak, as well as Dr. Winchester and Nurse Winchester. I’m worried about you and I would like them to come check you out.”

“Charlie, I’m sure they’re very busy.” 

“Not for you. They’re coming in half an hour.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine.”

“Honey, I just want you to be okay. Please”

“Okay.” you nodded.

Half an hour later you and Charlie were at the doctor’s office where she worked. They didn’t work on weekends which is why she called them. The whole office was closed. 

You waited and finally the door opened and the three men walked in. Castiel was wearing his usual outfit. Nice dress pants, white shirt and blue tie. Sam was wearing nice dark gray dress pants, a blue pinstripe shirt and a dark gray tie. Dean was in navy blue scrubs. With a white long sleeve shirt underneath. 

“Dr. Novak. Dr. Winchester, Nurse Winchester.” You said curing a bit into yourself.

“Y/n” Dr. Novak said. “Castiel is fine.” You nodded. Charlie shook all of their hands. Everyone sat down,

“Y/n, Charlie called us, she said she was worried about you.” Sam spoke softly. You looked away, but nodded.

“This is how today will go. Nurse Winchester will take you in the room get your height, weight and exam your for any new scars as well as take your blood.” Castiel explained. “While that happens Sam-Dr. Winchester and I will talk with Charlie. When Nurse Winchester is finished you will have an assessment with Dr. Winchester and myself. I will then examine you before your hour and a half therapy session.”

“Hour and a half? That seems a bit much” you whispered.

“Y/n. We all want what’s best for you. We all feel that an hour and a half will be beneficial” Sam spoke up. You nodded and Charlie squeezed your hand. 

“Sweetheart” Dean spoke gently “I want you to go in exam room one and strip out of your pants and shirt, leaving your bra and underwear on. Sit on the table and I will come in.”

“Yes, Nurse Winchester.” You whispered.

You stood up, shaking a bit and walked into exam room one. You took off your shirt and pants. You were in your sports bra and underwear. You sat on the exam table. A few moments later there was a light knock on the door. 

“Come in” you said quietly. Dean walked in with a chart, he gave you a soft smiled.

“I’m going to check and your height and weight. Can you step up on the scale please?” 

You got off and made your way over to the scale. You wrapped your arms around yourself. You knew that Charlie and the three men only wanted what’s best for you. Dean checked your height and weight and then wrote that down while you made your way back to the table.

“Very good. I’m going to pull the stirrups out and I want you to lie back and placed your feet on them.” 

“Yes, Nurse Winchester.” You said. Dean pulled the stirrups out and rubbed a hand on your arm.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. You can call me, Dean.” You nodded.

You laid back and placed your legs in the stirrups, arms still around your body. You pressed your knees together. Dean slipped on a pair of latex gloves and walked over, placing a gentle hand on your thigh.

“What I’m going to do is check for marks on your legs first. Can you spread your legs for me?”

You spread your legs for him and he took he lifted your right leg, expecting your ankle, running his gloved thumb over an old scar. He gently massaged your leg as well. He carefully inspected the inside of your inner thigh and saw a fresh mark.

“Mark is fresh. How long?” he asked in a clinical tone, still inspecting the mark. When you didn’t answer, he looked up. “Sweetheart?” his eyes were soft.

“Tw-two days” you looked at him and then adverted your eyes, starting to cry.

“Okay.” he nodded. Dean pulled a tape measure out measured the length of cut. “Four inches in length” he mumbled to himself.

Dean moved to your left leg, lifting it up and examining it. There were no new marks. Dean went and moved by your right side and stroked your arm. You clung tighter to your stomach. He reached and held your hand.

“I know, but it needs to be done.” 

Dean carefully guided your arm out and looked at your wrist and up your arm. He then moved to your left side and you resisted a bit more, but you had to give in. You saw the concern spread across his face. You had two new marks by the inside of your elbow. 

“How long?” he asked.

“Yesterday.” 

Dean measured those marks. Both three inches long. There was on the inside of your upper arm. 

“How long?” he asked.

“Last week.”

“Have you been cleaning them?” you shut your eyes and shook your head. He measured that cut, two inches. 

You kept your eyes closed, not wanting to look at him. You winced a bit, when you felt something cold on your arm. You knew he was cleaning your cuts. You heard him move between your legs and cleaned the cut on your inner thigh. You heard him take off his latex gloves, write something down, probably about your scars and he pulled over a tray to your right side. His one hand went and stroked the top of your head, while the other held your hand.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’m going to take your blood now.” He whispered.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry” you whimpered. He placed a kiss on your forehead.

“It’s okay, Y/n. You’re okay. You have a lot of people here who love you and care for you.”

He gave your hand a squeeze and grabbed the tourniquet around your right arm; you squeezed your eyes shut. He helped your hand go in a fist and then he felt for a vein. You heard him put gloves on and he opened a wipe and felt for the vein before wiping the spot. 

“Little pinch” he warned and needle went it. He attached a vial and helped you relax your hand. “Good girl” he praised. He put the vials down and took the needle out, pressing a cotton swab to the spot. 

“I-Is Char-Charlie, mad?” you whimpered.

“No honey. She’s not mad; no one is mad, sweetheart.” He taped the swab to your arm. He took the gloves off and stroking your cheek. “I’m going to get Dr. Winchester and Dr. Novak.”

“And Charlie?” you whispered.

“Yes, I’ll get Charlie.” 

Dean opened the door and called the three in. They walked in and Dean pulled on another pair of gloves. He stood by your right side and moved your leg to show them the cut.

“Patient presented with a two day old cut on her inner right thigh. Four inches in length” Dean spoke. 

Sam pulled a glove on his right hand and walked over, inspecting the cut. You knew that Castiel would do this when he was examining you. Sam followed Dean around to your left side. He guided your arm out and Charlie gasped. Castiel placed an arm around her shoulder. 

“Patient has two marks on the inner arm by the elbow, three inches long, done yesterday.” Dean spoke.

“And the one on her inner arm?” Sam asked holding your arm with his gloved hand.

“Inner arm is two inches long, done a week ago. I have cleaned them and I wrote it in her chart.”

Sam moved your hand down and both men took the gloves off and threw them away. 

“Y/n. Dr. Novak will examine you now. Charlie will stay by your side and I will inform Dean on the conversation, Charlie, Dr. Novak and I had.” Sam spoke and you nodded. 

Dean took the tray with your blood to examine and the boys left. Charlie went by your side and held your hand. Castiel placed the stethoscope around his neck and went to the sink and washed his hands. You looked down at your lap, ashamed of that you didn’t tell your girlfriend about everything. Charlie rubbed a thumb on your forehead for comfort and Castiel turned to you.

“Charlie, sweetie. I’m going to need you to take a seat.” He spoke and she nodded and sat down. “Y/n, honey I’m going to start the exam now. I want you to sit up for me.” You nodded.

You lowered your legs from the stirrups and sat up. You still looked down. You jumped a little when you felt the blood pressure cuff being wrapped around your arm. Castiel took the stethoscope off and put the bits in his ear. He placed the bell on the inside of your left elbow, pressing a bit hitting the marks a little. You winced.

“Sorry” you whispered.

Castiel didn’t say anything; he took your blood pressure. He took the stethoscope off and placed it around his neck again. He took the cuff off and moved over to your chart writing it down. He grabbed a thermometer and you opened your mouth and he placed it under your tongue. He placed two fingers on your wrist, looking at his watch, taking your pulse.

“Pulse is fast, which is understandable.” He murmured. 

He let go of your wrist and the thermometer beeped. He took it out of your mouth and nodded. He wrote that down in your chart. He rubbed his hands together and then placed them on your neck, feeling your glands. 

“Any discomfort?” he asked.

“No, Dr. Novak” you whispered. 

“Good.” Castiel picked up a tongue depressor and otoscope “Say ah” 

You opened your mouth and Castiel placed the tongue depressor in your mouth and looked at your throat. He pulled the tongue depressor out and you shivered a bit at how quiet he was being. Normally Dr. Novak talked to you, making you feel comfortable. You let him down, you disappointed the man who was nothing but nice. 

“Look straight ahead” his voice was clinical. 

You looked straight ahead and he checked your eyes. He popped a cap on and he tilted your head up a bit. He checked your nose, changed caps and looked in your ears. Charlie looked over at her girlfriend. She couldn’t help but cry.

Castiel threw the cap away and put the otoscope down and put the stethoscope on. He warmed it up and placed it underneath the sports bra. 

“Deep breath.” You tried and just shut your eyes tight.

Castiel felt your heart speeding up. He took the stethoscope off. Eyes still shut tight you felt him pulled you against his chest, cradling your head to his chest wrapping his arm around your waist. He nodded at Charlie who came over and rubbed a hand on your back. You broke down crying. 

“We got you. You’re safe, you’re safe” Castiel whispered.


End file.
